


Heads or Tails

by Awseomness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And maybe kiss but only maybe, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, I just want my two faves to interact and talk about their girlfriends, Lime, Mentioned Entrapdak, Mentioned Glitra, Not totally appropriate for kids but it's not smut, Top and bottom aren't actually big deals it's just fun to treat them like they are, Trans Girl Glimmer, Trans Girl Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Pidge is having a (very minor) identity crisis over some memes she saw on the internet. Luckily her good friend Glimmer is there to help her through it by giving her some perspective.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Glimmer
Kudos: 13





	Heads or Tails

Pidge lies with her head on Glimmer's lap, staring up at the clouds. It's a nice day, calm and temperate. Relaxed.

Glimmer strokes Pidge's hair. The conversation had lulled to a stop a few minutes ago, but neither minds. They enjoy each other's company, and they enjoy spending the noontime together.

She watches Pidge's eyes as they focus in thought. She hasn't said anything, but Pidge adjusts her glasses in that way she does when there's something on her mind. Having been Bow's best friend for years, Glimmer knows exactly what every nerd wants to hear when they make that face.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Pidge doesn't answer immediately, just stares at the clouds. She lifts a hand to the sky. "What if I'm not a top?"

"What?"

"What if I just think I am because I'm not comfortable with my own body?" She keeps staring at her hand. "What if I'm a bottom, and I just need someone to help me realize it?"

"This is what you think about?" Glimmer laughs.

"I dunno." Pidge sighs. "Sometimes I feel inadequate."

"What do you have to feel inadequate about?"

"My hands are small."

"You do _not_ get to complain about your small, feminine hands, Pidge."

"My everything is small." Pidge drops her hand back to her stomach. "I'm small."

"That doesn't make you a bottom. I can promise you that." Glimmer raises an eyebrow. "Is it a problem? Your size?"

She shrugs. "Not usually. It's not like Allura's complained about it or anything. I guess some of the memes are just getting to me. I can't carry my girlfriend in my arms, or wrap my hands all the way around hers. I mean, how many trans girl tops do you know?"

Glimmer bites her lip, genuinely thinking about it. "I wanna say two? You and Entrapta. Entrapta's small."

"Entrapta's a switch."

"How do you know?"

"It came up during one of our lab sessions. I don't wanna go into detail, but I now know with absolute certainty that Hordak tops sometimes."

"Gross."

"Right, but there you go."

"Pidge, do you want Allura to top you?"

"I don't know!" Pidge sits up, which feels like relinquishing heaven itself, but this is no longer a conversation she can have while lying on Glimmer's lap. "Fuck, Glimmer, it took me so long to figure out I wanted Allura to _kiss_ me!"

Glimmer shrugs, indignant. "I don't know what you want from me, Pidge."

"What's it like?"

Pidge isn't looking at her. She's staring very intently at a nearby tree, avoiding Glimmer's eye.

"What, being a bottom?"

Pidge nods.

"How am I supposed to answer that? I like getting fucked more than doing the fucking?"

She laughs. Pidge chuckles to but doesn't look back at her.

Glimmer sighs. "Okay, let me try this: I've had a long day. I'm tired and I'm tense, and I don't want to be around anyone anymore. And then I see Adora. She makes a joke, and I laugh, and she smiles her little smile."

Pidge scoots around to look at her, but Glimmer barely notices.

She continues, "Then our eyes really meet, and she looks at me with so much focus and intensity, like I'm the only thing in the world. She puts a hand on my cheek, and it isn't that it's big, it's that it's firm. I can lean on her, and I know it. And suddenly, I can relax, because Adora's here, and she can take care of anything. I don't have to ask permission or worry that she doesn't want me to kiss her because as soon as I even think that her lips are on mine, and she has me up against the wall.

"I know that I can trust her, that she'll support my body, my heart, my soul. I'm not alone. And as her hands run over my skin, tearing my clothes away, I feel amazing because I know that she wants me. That I'm the person who fills Adora with so much lust that she can't think of anything else but me. My body. My voice. And she's so strong, but she's so gentle, so attentive. She wants me to feel good, and she can read my body like a map. I can just forget my troubles and surrender to her."

Glimmer notices that she's breathing a little hard. Her cheeks feel hot, and they aren't the only thing. Pidge is staring at her, a rosy blush on her own face.

"S-so," Glimmer stammers, "What do you think? Want Allura to do something like that to you?"

Pidge seems to snap out of a trans. "Oh! Uh... I dunno." She scratches her cheek. "I was kind of imagining myself as Adora in that scenario."

"Pidge!" Glimmer smacks her arm lightly. "Not helpful!"

"I'm sorry! I got caught up in the story!"

"Well, fine. Your turn now." Glimmer crosses her arms. "What's it like being a top?"

"Haven't you topped before?"

"I've topped Catra, which we both know doesn't count. That's not being a top, that's having a pulse."

She's right. You don't need to be a top to top Catra, Catra just can't help but be on the bottom. 

"Fair." Pidge puts a hand to her chin as she thinks. "Okay, um... Oh! I'm trying to do some work on my laptop, yeah? But I keep getting distracted, because Allura's there. We're sitting next to each other on the couch, and she smells really good, so I keep glancing over at her, and I'm not getting anything done. I don't want to think about work, I want to think about Allura."

Glimmer nods, following so far.

"So, I close my laptop and I lean over to her. She notices, but she doesn't pull away. She looks at me and she's smiling, because she wanted my attention. And when I lean forward to kiss her perfect lips, she leans in too. I taste her, and I feel her, and she's so soft and smooth. I just want to feel every inch of her skin. With my hands, with my tongue, with everything. And she wants me to.

"I press forward and she lies back, opening herself up to me. She lets me explore her body, running my hands over her arms, her stomach, her perfect boobs. And she makes the cutest sounds I've ever heard. I want to hear more, so I memorize which parts of her make her moan and shiver and gasp. I taste her neck and she wraps her limbs around me, drawing me closer. Deeper."

Glimmer's face is inches away from her own. Their breath mingles, heavy with excitement. They're blushing, both of them.

"Are you imagining yourself as Allura?"

"Bitch, I might be."

They laugh and Pidge flops back onto Glimmer's lap. God, her thighs are the perfect pillow.

"I dunno, Pidge. You sound like a top to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Glimmer's hand covers one of Pidge's. "And I don't think your size is going to get in your way."

Pidge nods. "Thanks, Glimmer."

Glimmer's thumb runs small circles over the back of Pidge's hand. "If you want, though... we can test it out."

"What, you mean you and me?"

"Why not? We're both friends, we're both hot, we're both in pretty open relationships." She shrugs. "I'm not gonna pretend I haven't thought about it."

Pidge considers that. She actually hadn't thought about it, but Glimmer makes some good points, and their conversation has left her fairly excited. Plus, it would mean a chance to experience these thighs another way.

"Alright, sure. Let's do it!"

Glimmer pumps her fist in the air. "Yes!"


End file.
